JXH Hunter Academy : Friendship and Humanity
by xxMagicofSweetsThoughtxx
Summary: I enter the academy called JXH Hunter Academy. It has a very strict test, and observation for all of its student, and no regret, all those who enter have such good skill and knowledge! I enter this academy with my best friend, Killua , and in the academy, we met students with plenty type of background, experience, even past. What adventure lies ahead? Pairings : GonXOC, KilluaXOC
1. AcademyxBeginningxStalker

**Hello, minna. This is my first HXH fanfic, so apologize for anything wrong. I accept critics, suggestion, flames are also welcome, if there is anything wrong or you want to improve, just tell me in the review. I'll accept any suggestion, and offer from you (if any of you want to help, it's fine with me). Well, I'm going to aim for five reviews for this chapter, more or less review you give me, will effect my hiatus and daily updates.**

**Big thanks to Vi-senpai (or PurpleLoverAddict), and also Lani-chan (Lani0108) who has helped me along with some others (well, I have another account in fanfiction for reading only. Some of you might have know, but not going to tell you my other account XD)**

**Fanart by Vi-senpai. Sugoii nee, Hontonii, hontoni, hontoniiii , Arigatou gozaimasu , Vi-senpai! You're such a lot helper in this**

**Disclaimer : I don't own HXH, only JXH Academy, this storyline, and my OC(s)**

In the heart of the Gacia city, stand an academia corporation build to train young ones to become a hunter. It is none other than the JXH Hunter Academy. But this academy, nonetheless, never restricted that only citizens can enter. In fact, this is the main attraction and chance for non-hunters to develop and eventually become a hunter soon, because this academy trains non hunter and hunter, fighting skills and knowledge.

It is also an academy most won't enter, unless they want to become hunter. Especially, when you know not every individuals who wish to enter the exam is qualified or as easy as that to enter. Because this academy is really careful in selecting potential of young ones, because JXH is for teens until middle-aged teens, while SXH is for new adult until adult. The two academy reunites and assemble together every year when they send the candidates from the academy to the exam.

Gon Freccs, thirteen years old, choose to participate in this academy. He entered through the academy door, just to see the Main Hall of the academy crowded by bounty number of people. Nearly all who were qualified come from uncommon experience and were from diverse environment.

"Sugoii, nee~ this academy is awesome!" Gon exclaimed as soon as he began setting his foot inside

The large building has a flag of JXH in it. The green, light blue, and black colored flag were dancing in the wind, blown up and flickering through the sky.

Inside the academy, there are many classrooms, The Main Hall, The Grand Bookdream, The Outdoor Endurance Field, The Indoor Field of Resistance, The Sword Skill Shelter, and such more. Just a few minutes after each students in the hall began to admiring the huge academy, headmaster of the academy spoke up "Konnichiwa, mina! Welcome to the JXH Academy! We will began the first year enrolling this academy and the establishing of the academy! For those who have registered, thank you, and we all hope you're fighting skills could really improve gradually! For those who are registered, can still promote this academy to others who want! Each person who promote this academy will receive… 100 Jenny! And now, promote this place to as many people as you can! Wish the best of luck to you all!" Headmaster Hiroto Hisagawa concluded, as he closed and come to a final with his speech

"Huh, so the first day are just speech? Ah… I better get myself registered." Gon urged, as he ran to the administration office of the academy

Gon dash in through the Main Hall to the Administration office, he was just about to queue up in the line, he was rather taken aback at how lengthy the queue line is.

"_Whoa, many has already waited in here! I better wait too!"_ _Gon thought, skeptic of waiting or to leave and register tomorrow_

He scampered back and forth for some time to pick a decision whether to leave or to stay.

"But I think, I better register tomorrow! I think Killua will be entering this academy too if I tell him." Gon exclaimed as he leave the academy

Gon rushed to the exit door of the academy. He sprint through the main hallway, yet the distance is not that far nor that near, the gigantic hall seem to be crowded by flock of people inside.

"Ah… Took me long enough to pass all of this people. But Hunter Exam seems to be more crowding than this. Sukkah, maybe it's because they only accept students with exceptional talents and skill, yet Hunter Exam is free to be entered by anyone, and only those who are skillful enough can survive during the elimination. " Gon murmured to himself

"Yoshi! Time to go home-ne!" He said, his eyes shone in the bright sunshine as he was about to dash back to his house, since the school going to start in three days, which mean he still had time to pay a visit to his hometown.

He had just arrived outside the academy, he continued on to rush and dash to call and inform Killua later on to enter the academy as well. Just before he could run anymore, he suddenly bump to another candidate of the Academy. Shocked, Gon was taken aback at how absent-minded he was.

"Hey, watch where you were going!" The teenage being scowled him, the navy blue eyes showing an ablaze look of anger, while the body stood up, standing still on the cold ground, confront him with a high looking of anger.

"Gomen'nasai! I was kind of in a rush that I didn't look up. Gomen'nasai!" Gon bowed, his eyes were too afraid on staring the ablaze anger showed in the navy blue eyes standing opposite to him.

The being stood in front of him appear very anonymous. Wearing a hoody jacket of midnight blue, a dark blue oblong shirt, a dark blue colored pants, and a black cap, the appearance seems no darker than meeting a human at midnight, to make matter worse, the navy blue eyes continue to stare at him while observing his actions.

He was already used to stare at any eyes with the cold look inside, yet this one has a fearful scent. It is as if he could feel ominous wind carried by the being. But he could also detect something strange in these eyes staring at him, yet somehow different

"Hmmm… Is this how human reacts? Such a fool, humans really are such the most fool being anyone could ever expect." The being chuckled as the fiery looking navy blue eyes turn into even darker shade of blue, and continued , " Huh… So disappointing. We expect humans to be better than this… Yet to only found a human apologizing with such a nonsense. How stupid." The being replied, changing on the fiery anger look to hostile, yet cold, ominous look, and continued, "Never mind, I guess I'm not in the mood to fight today, so I'll guess I'll just let you be. But don't worry, soon enough, you will acknowledged and know who I really am, soon… So, farewell, for now, Green-haired." The mysterious being smirked as it bid a quick farewell to him

"Wait a minute, what's your name? And why you look so … mysterious?" Gon uttered a reply, with a perplexed looking face

"You don't need to know my name, or whether I'm a boy or a girl. You'll soon know. I am mysterious, and my whole family are. We don't speak unless it is necessary, and we don't introduce or open up our identity to strangers. So, Jaa!"

_What a mysterious looking student… Gon thought deeply in his mind, who is this student anyway? And why does he stating me as Human? Is he crazy? Does he think of himself as a non- human or something? I better got home before I'm stuck or bump into another problem!_

Gon ran through the city of Gacia, the city of Hunter, as he explored through the city. Not all people can enter this highly prohibited city, because each person who enters this city are all hunters, be it good, murders, evil, or assassin. But one thing Gon hasn't seen of: Killua, _perhaps he haven't heard anything about this city yet, he thought._

"3 more days, huh? What can I do that long? I prefer staying in here, though." Gon spoke to himself and he said, "Ne, what to do? Jaa, guess, I'll call Killua then!" Gon exclaimed as he reached for his cellphone

Gon was currently unaware someone is stalking him. He got himself off guard and start dialing Killua's number, meanwhile behind in the backstreet wall, someone continue to trailing him

"_Sooka nee, so that's how human is. Interesting, definitely interesting. I wonder why he doesn't know that I'm trailing him, or perhaps, this spell might have worked fully?" The mysterious hoody guy, still with his outfit the last time he encounter him, continuously following him, "I guess humans are indeed interesting. Observing, nothing better than observing. Definitely nothing." _The mysterious figure smirk, as it continues to follow Gon, leaving none of his dark trails behind.

Meanwhile, unaware of the presence, Gon started to question who was trailing him. He started to wonder and asked who the one he bump into was. The mysterious being, covered itself with a hoody jacket, and a black cap… it was kind of strange finding people dressing up that way. But who was it? Why does it states the word humans? Who? And, why?

**Done XD. With some help from my beta-reader and some other Author I PM on my other account, I've finally released this chapter. Well, to be truth, I love fantasy, mystery, romance, adventure,and I absolutely going to leave a cliffhanger in here (and long hiatus if no new reviews or if I haven't accomplish my target). Once again, read, review, suggestion, flames are welcomed, do favorite, follow and review. Arigatou ~**


	2. QualificationxFightxBeginning

**Hello, minna! This is the second chapter, enjoy! I'm so not in the mood to make it long, but I know this is not the longest chapter I can make, because school is restraining me.**

**Kiara : School?**

**Aoi : Yes, Kia-chan! It's a place where everyone study, and the damn thing, it sometimes restrained me**

**Kiara : I guess our academy is like a 'school' anyway, Aoi.**

**Aoi : Yes, in case you don't know. School sometimes can be annoying**

**Kiara : Btw, let's just proceed**

**Aoi : Good Idea**

**K&A : We don't own Hunter x Hunter! Only this fanfic! Enjoy R&R!**

Finally, the long awaited day has just arrived. Everyone who has registered their name in the registration for JXH Hunter Academy had just packed their bags, because if they're qualified, they're going to stay in the Student Dorm. The dorm was actually huge, and enormous, to which it attracts many people, beside the famous looking academy of JXH and SXH combine together.

"Killua!" Gon exclaimed as soon as he saw the silver-haired assassin, in which Killua smiled as soon as he saw Gon

"Ne, Gon, long time no see. So how was things going?"

"Normal, I guess. I have finally meet my dad, who suggest me to go and get education here." Gon replied with a smile, and both continue on chattering just like their previous time.

"_Hmm… So that green-haired knows another guy, white haired, and my gut sensing telling me that indeed, both are interesting. Does these two really think that they can attract me? Humans… Fool… Pathetic… and un-respective creature. Hmm… I guess I'm just going to continue on spying and stalking those two to know if my guts are right…"_The mysterious guy, the same one who followed Gon the day before, continuing his plan on stalking as Gon and Killua, hiding his own presence using a simple spell.

But this time, he was wearing a cloak to hidden his own identity even more, and he still dressed himself the same way when he followed Gon all across the city. He wears his dark blue jacket, and his dark blue cap hidden beneath his cloak of cobalt blue.

He sneered and grinned evilly while watching the two boys from afar. Surely, it is hard for someone to define their stalker in such a place crowded by people, especially, the Main Hall was sure fulfill with people that it's easy to get lost. In the place filled with abuzz such as this, it is impossible for people not to notice that somebody is stalking you in a crowd, but indeed, nobody cares. Although it is clear that people can easily define him as a stalker, but no one has ever see someone such an expert. He observed the spiky green-haired boy and the silver-haired assassin while keeping an evil grin on his face.

"Hmm… Interesting… Looks like they're also entering the academy. I wonder what this academy has for me…" He thought as he continued on his observation

"Attention everyone! Welcome to the JXH Hunter Academy. We will began on the test and qualification from today and on. We won't tell you how long the test will take, nor how will we test each of you, nor what will happen on your way. Since today is the first day, we will do test inside the academy before assembling ourselves with the candidates of SXH Hunter Academy, which we have decide it way even before this academy had stand. So everyone, good luck and do your best. One of the teacher of this academy will act as the judge in today's examinations, so brace yourself and wish the best of luck to you all. Good day."

The participants quickly applauded as the Head Principal, Hiroto Hisagawa, end his speech. All the participants have waited for this moments the Entrance Hall. Finally, the test had just begun!

"Aw… Shucks… Guess I have to retreat for now and change my appearance back to normal and still keeping an eye on those two…" He muttered as he disappeared into the corner off the school.

The guy ran from one side of the academy to half of the distance of the other side, since that's where the toilet located for the first floor. After soon enough, he change his appearance, and use his bag to store his outfits while running on to catch up with the others.

"To everyone who participated in the test nice to meet you all. I'm Professor Arlee Carmen, and I will be teaching you under the subject of Sword and Weapon's Art. And the first fight will take place in the Sword and Weapon's room, so do follow me."

Everyone had soon followed Professor Carmen, but soon something was definitely wrong. The light suddenly went out, and most student started to get panic as they tried to find a way to get to Professor Carmen and the Sword and Weapon's room. But it wasn't that easy since every student was barely able to see, especially you can't tell when an enemy is going to strike out in the darkness, nor any unwanted accident is going to happen.

"What are we going to do now?"

"Is this the end? How are we able to find the professor in this situation?"

"How can we find our way?"

"Gon! Gon! Gon! Where are you? Gon!" Killua shouted as he tried to find Gon amongst the crowd of candidates.

Things could never get better. Everyone was running, scurrying, and lost inside the academy with no lights on. If anyone have expect this would happened, they would bring a flashlight with them. But since no one brought flashlight, it is hard for them to know which room was the one entered by the professor, the one they've been asked to followed her.

Meanwhile, trapped in the middle of the crowd, Gon used his acute sense of smell to direct him to Killua or the Professor. Unfortunately, it was not clear enough for him to smell a certain person in the middle of the crowd.

Everyone nearly gave up on their hope, when suddenly a bright light shone from a candidate, a girl candidate, she was wearing a white shirt and black skirt that reach up to the upper part of her knee. Instead of stuck inside the crowd, she flew up in a distance from the crowd of candidates. With her angelic wings, one with the color white, and the other black, she led the candidates to the Indoor Endurance Field. Everyone followed after her. It was candidate number 433, Kiara Euphemia. With the help of candidate 433, all of the candidates have made it to the room, except some got lost, and just in time, the door was about to close.

"Looks like they've made it here. President, we should add the extra points for candidate number 433 for leading the other candidates here. All of them will get 50 points, while candidate 433 gets 100 points as far as this, two people got lost, 2 people exist, and 2 others was killed. The sum of candidates left are 2980." Professor Carmen reported as she turned toward the participants, who was waiting for her answer of what is going on.

"Okay. Thank you for your report, Carmen." He dismissed the contact as he continued on watching the candidates left

"Okay everyone, since the first test was done, it's time for you to proceed to the next test. Right this way." The professor strode along the hallway as she led the candidates to the second qualification test, fighting skills

"Good luck to all!" The professor said as she disappeared into the huge hallway before them

"Hello everyone, pardon me. I'm Professor Charley Hayden, I'm going to be your teacher of the subjects Fighting skills and knowledge. You will now follow me to the Indoor Fighting Court."

Every candidates follow the Professor through the long medium hallway of the school, everyone gasped as soon as the Professor flung the door open.

It was a huge stadium designed for fighting, there were also seats next to the court, similar to the one in Heaven's Arena. On the other side of the room was a huge field, everyone can tell it's for fighting or training as well, but unlike first court, no seat was placed nearby it.

"Okay, to all candidates of JXH, we welcomed you the warmest welcome we can get! You will be fighting for endless times, with a limit of fight each person 1 minute, you can kill or attack your enemy within the time limit. You were allowed to do anything, but, no extended period of time. Understood?"

Everyone nod their head. The 2380 number of candidates began lining up as they waited for the first fight.

"Okay everyone, I will be the referee for the fight. You all ready?"

"Yes!" Everyone yelled in passion as they got themselves ready to fight

"Okay then let's start. Fight number one, will be… Candidate number 500 VS candidate number 30."

Candidate number 500 stood up from her place, Artaria Elscant and Candidate number 30

Reiji Kazuki, are preparing to fight. This will certainly be interesting since the two barely knew each other and yet, it's the first time they met.

Once both of the candidates have reach the stage, the reverie start to count the time taken. It will just determine if you're strong enough to make your opponent die or surrender in just mere 60 seconds or a minute.

Artaria stood up on one side, preparing an arrow of hers and focusing it on to hit her enemy. Unfortunately, Reiji is not the type Artaria can withstood easily even with her archery skills. She began shooting many of her arrows, only to know that her opponent has incredible speed and eventually manage to completely take no damage throughout the whole fight.

Reiji had prepared his trusty spear, as he began to used it to battle against Artaria, needless to say, the whole thirty seconds was just a mere and close fight between the two.

"Okay, a draw fight between Artaria Elscant and Reiji Kazuki. Draw meanings no point, surrendering means one point, and killing means to point." The professor announced as everyone got themselves ready to know who fought next.

"Next up : Candidate 433, Kiara Euphemia VS Candidate 60, Zoey." The professor announced once again as the candidates prepared for battle.

"Ready, set, start!"

Kiara began to charge on towards Zoey, while Zoey managed to dodge her. Zoey knew, fighting Kiara is not something she should've taken lightly, since she knew that she has flying ability, an unlikely rare ability among those she know. Besides, Kiara is also prowess girl, despite of her own desire to get even stronger.

Zoey managed to use her own skills since she completely forgot where she left her weapon, truly, she is clumsy and odd for some reason. Everyone hold their tense air as no one decide to spoke and interrupt their fight to cheer on, to support, nor to lower down one of the candidates.

'_This girl is not the one I should have underestimate. I can really see that. I know somehow, she is skillful in her own way, and maybe I must try to kill her now, to get stronger, and secure the point and achieve victory! I must really ensure that!' Kiara thought as she kept her focus on the fight_

Both of them continued to fight, neither sides shown to give up. After a while dodging, and literally observing her, Kiara has come to a conclusion of her weakness, and of course, none other than hard to concentrate herself and also, clumsy and rather sensitive.

"Okay, 30 seconds left."

"Okay, thanks for entertaining me, whoever you are. Now, I must really get things done!" She exclaimed as she took a deep breath.

Zoey knew that this was the perfect time to attack and killed her, she acknowledged that this was the same candidate who led her through the first phase with her ability. How stupid is she. How come she doesn't realized that faster in the first place?

Zoey prepared as she charged on to strike her. She swiftly approach her as she prepared to kill her. Zoey took out a purple liquid and made a circle around her with it.

"Do you think that you can escape? I'm already surrounding you with inhale poison, Charcoal. And of course, it is your fate to inhale those poison until your death." Zoey exclaimed proudly, as her smile turns to an evil smirk

"Tears of the Angel: Magic Absorbence!"

Kiara stayed in the circle as she inhale the poison, knowing that the odor can't fade before unless if she can get Zoey to made it fade. Instead, she calmly inhale all of the dangerous odor poison available surrounding her. Gradually, she exhale calmly, like an angel would did.

"By the way, I'm a member of poisonous charcoal, community of those who spreads poison through the world. My complete name is Zoey Luka Eclipson. "

"Wait a minute, she's in great trouble. That's the great poison implanter, Zoey Eclipson. I should've known that girl can't stand a chance against her. She's a famous poison bearer and deadliest girl from her organization, plus, she is immune to poison! Even if the girl tries to counterattack against Eclipson, she won't stand a chance! She's like a poisonous monster, no one ever stand a chance against that!" A participant said, and all of a sudden, everyone was appalled with the truth.

"What? Can't be? That's the monster right? She maybe clumsy, but when it becomes serious things, don't mess with her. She is also frightening, and her poisons… they are lethal," a candidate exclaimed in a half-surprised face, "Hey out there, be careful! You might not know how dangerous she is!" The candidate shouted and yelled at Kiara, trying to warn her.

But she didn't show a frightening expression, or rather, she looks normal. Even dumb ones can tell her she's not somehow taken aback with the truth, instead inhale and exhale at a calm, normal breathing state, who in the world won't be afraid with a poison bearer from the famous Poison Charcoal. But who is she, standing calmly, inhaling and exhaling as if nothing in front of her happened in the first place?

Who is this Euphemia girl? Why her acting calm at such a situation everyone would is panicked and turn surrender the dangerous poisonous killer of the Poison Charcoal?

More importantly, Zoey can tell that this girl is somehow strange thing from thing. What is it that she's sensing? Somehow a weird thing is going to blast her. But what is it?

**Done! Hope you enjoy this! Ne, by the way, critics and suggestion is welcomed, flame is welcomed as well (only for criticizing purpose)**

**Thanks to all who has follow this story, thank you! I'll try to improve it gradually, as in I'm still in progress of learning English, so I apologize! Gomen'nasai, minna!**

**Aoi-chan**


End file.
